Eiri au pays des merveilles
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Alors qu'Eiri prend une pause dans un parc, il se met à poursuivre un Shuichi lapin qui court en hurlant "je suis en retard"....
1. Chapter 1

Titre de la fanfic : Eiri au pays des merveilles  
Auteur de la fanfic : Yuuki Seijaku  
Disclaimer : Le manga de Gravitation est de Maki Murakami, ses personnages avec. Alice au pays des merveilles c'est de Lewis Carroll. Ma débilitée m'appartient fermement, ne me la volez pas.  
Genre de la fanfic : C'est une fic comique et humouristique.  
Notes : Dédicace à Kerri, Ikizumi, Candy, Alice ma fifille, Cora, Moi, Tohma, riri, Gravitation, et les fans d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

Chapitre 1 : Ce matin, un Shuichi, c'est déguisé en lapin....

Eiri, un jeune homme blond de grande taille, était dans son bureau entrain d'écrire. Son amant, Shuichi, était à NG entrain d'enregistrer un disque. Cela faisait une nuit que Yuki n'avait pas dormi, trop occupé à écrire son livre. Lorsque 15 heures et demi arriva, il décida de sortir dehors, et alla dans un parc non loin de chez lui. Alors qu'il était assit sur un banc, à fumer sa cigarette, il crut entendre une voix familière qui criait essoufflé et inquiet.

- Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard !

Lorsqu'Eiri aperçu une espèce de Shuichi avec des oreilles de lapin, sa cigarette tomba directement de sa bouche, et il se demanda ce que son amant faisait là, surtout en lapin. Il l'avait déjà vu en pile, en banane, et en diverses autres accoutrements comme l'habit d'écolière... Mais jamais comme ça. Et cela l'intrigua, même s'il n'était pas du tout curieux de nature. Alors il le suivit. Courant après. Ecoutant la suite de ses paroles.

- Si j'arrive en retard.... Je vais me faire tuer !

A croire qu'il allait se faire assassiner par K son manager, à cause d'un petit retard.... Même si Eiri croyait que Shuichi était déjà à NG... Pendant que l'écrivain réfléchissait, il tomba sur une peau de banane en face d'un bâtiment qu'il reconnut, qui était l'entreprise de son beau frère Tohma, et chuta dans un trou. Il chuta d'ailleurs longtemps. Et lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans la maison de Shuichi.

- Je doit rêver.

Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Et c'est lorsqu'il aperçut une bouteille avec écrit "Boit moi" sur une table, qu'il se rendit compte de tout.

- Je rêve du pays des merveilles...

Un livre, le voilà qu'il se retrouvait, lui, l'écrivain, entrain de rêver d'un livre ! Mais comme il l'avait déjà lu, un jour, dans sa vie, alors qu'il était à New York, il connaissait à peu près l'histoire. Alors il prit la bouteille, et la clé qu'il y avait également sur la table. Il lâcha la clé par terre, regarda s'il y avait une porte trop petite pas loin, et en aperçut une. Buvant ainsi le breuvage, il se mit, comme il le pensait, à rétrécir, et arrivé devant la porte, qui ne parlait pas, heureusement pour lui, il l'ouvrit avec la clé, et rentra dans le "jardin merveilleux", ou tout autre chose.


	2. Mare de larmes et Suguru maestro

Titre de la fanfic : Eiri au pays des merveilles  
Auteur de la fanfic : Yuuki Seijaku  
Disclaimer : Le manga de Gravitation est de Maki Murakami, ses personnages avec. Alice au pays des merveilles c'est de Lewis Carroll. Ma débilitée m'appartient fermement, ne me la volez pas.  
Genre de la fanfic : C'est une fic comique et humouristique.  
Notes : Dédicace à Kerri, Ikizumi, Candy, Alice ma fifille, Cora, Moi, Tohma, riri, Gravitation, et les fans d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

**Notes 2 :** Désolé pour les courts chapitres, c'est une courte fic, on va dire cela comme ça ^^

Chapitre 1 : Mare de larmes et Suguru maestro.

Le jardin merveilleux aurait put vraiment l'être... Si Eiri ne s'était pas trompé de pancarte. Il avait eut le choix pourtant, il avait dut choisir entre ｫ N-G ｻ et ｫ Souvenirs ｻ. Croyant aller dans ses souvenirs heureux, il c'était retrouvé dans une mare de larmes. Sa lui apprendra. En plus de cela, il avait entendu le coup de révolver en arrivant dans cette immense mare où il était tout petit et enseveli... Cela lui avait bien sûr rappeler des mauvais souvenirs et il espérait que sa ne recommençerait plus. Et puis, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour sortir de son rêve, mais ne voyait pas comment. Il avait beau se pincer, il ignorait s'il ressentait une réelle douleur ou non... Et puis pour l'instant, il y avait quelque chose de plus important. Quoi donc ? Et bien, pardi... La mare de larmes ! Il fallait éviter de ce noyer, ou de boire trop la tasse, ce qui était assez compliqué... Alors qu'il voyait des gens nager, il finit par voir, au loin, un étrange spectacle... Cela lui rappelait le film version Disney d'Alice aux pays des merveilles, qu'il avait regardé avec Yuki, son professeur et Tohma, lorsqu'il était jeune...

Sur un rocher, une silhouette se distinguait et chantait, ou plutôt expliquait encore la règle de la course saugrenue... Les vagues s'enlevaient, et on pouvait apercevoir des fans girls, mélangés avec Mika, Rage, Judy et Ayaka.... Eiri se frotta les yeux, se demandant s'il voyait bien ce qu'il voyait... Même le dodo avait été remplacer..... Par Suguru, le pianiste du groupe de cet abruti de Shuichi qu'il avait perdu. Ainsi, le blond tenta de rejoindre la rive pour questionner les personnes, mais lorsqu'il arriva, tout le monde le regarda, et l'invita à participer à la course saugrenue. Alors que la vague revint, et s'en alla, il eut le temps de tenter de s'enfuir, mais des fans lui avaient déjà sauter dessus. Son rêve se transformait sûrement en cauchemar.

-Yuki-samaaa !

-Senseiiii un autographeee !

Etc... Insupportable en bref. Eiri regrettait. Et tentant toujours plus de fuir à ses fans, il était même quasiment entrain de supplier sa soeur, les deux folles et son ex-fiancée, qui elles étrangement, continuaient leur course un peu spéciale... Lorsque l'enième vague redescendit sur les personnes, Eiri se débrouilla pour s'enfuir, ou semer ces folles en furie... Réussit avec un peu de difficulté, et alla s'asseoir sur une pierre qui était à la terre ferme... Logiquement, il n'allait pas tarder à croiser le Shuichi lapin...

-Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard !

Le romancier ne c'était pas trompé, le chanteur habillé en lapin blanc courut devant lui, et le blond le poursuivit, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, oubliant quel genre de personnage il allait peut-être rencontrer...

-Stop, one minute...

Eiri se retourna. Le prochain personnage à rencontrer...Etait là. Enfin...


	3. Les deux cas et leur histoire

Titre de la fanfic : Eiri au pays des merveilles  
Auteur de la fanfic : Yuuki Seijaku  
Disclaimer : Le manga de Gravitation est de Maki Murakami, ses personnages avec. Alice au pays des merveilles c'est de Lewis Carroll. Ma débilitée m'appartient fermement, ne me la volez pas.  
Genre de la fanfic : C'est une fic comique et humoristique.  
Notes : Dédicace à Kerri, Ikizumi, Candy, Alice ma fifille, Cora, Moi, Tohma, riri, Gravitation, et les fans d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

**Notes 2 :** Désolé pour les courts chapitres, c'est une courte fic, on va dire cela comme ça ^^

Chapitre 3 : Les deux cas et leur histoire

La personne en face d'Eiri, était facilement reconnaissable, vu son allure, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Un grand, portant une simple chemise blanche, un pantalon et une ceinture, des longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus… Le seul problème avec cette personne, n'était pas qu'il avait un pistolet dans la main, non, sa le romancier en avait l'habitude vu qu'il connaissait le manager de Shuichi, non, le plus étrange était qu'il n'y avait pas un seul et unique K… Oui, il y avait deux K… Déjà à lui seul cet américain était un cas, mais en plus, voilà qu'il se dédoublait à présent… Décidemment, dans son rêve, le jeune écrivain n'allait pas finir d'être étonné par toutes les bizarreries du pays des merveilles adapté à sa manière… 

K le menaçait avec un pistolet, lui ayant demander d'attendre une minute enfin les deux K… Eiri soupira, vivement qu'il se réveille, il en avait plus qu'assez de rencontrer tous les uluberlus débiles qui entourait la plupart du temps son amant…. Et puis, était-il entrain de rêver ? Il ne savait même pas, peut-être hallucinait-il… Passons. Le romancier regarda d'un air froid le manager dédoublé et finit par parler.

Pourquoi attendre ? Il faut que je rattrape un crétin. 

Il tenta de s'en aller, parce qu'il n'a rien à faire ici, mais un bruit suraigu siffla entre ses oreilles, et avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger ou même hurler, il se retrouva avec une balle posé contre l'arbre à sa gauche, et une autre sur l'arbre à sa droite… A un il était déjà dangereux et maniaque des armes, mais à deux, Eiri n'osait même pas imaginer… Il allait devoir écouter ce que ce fou voulait lui dire, qu'il en est envie ou pas. 

Alors, tu veux écouter notre histoire ?

Un sourire, narquois peut-être, les deux jumeaux souriaient toujours… Tweeledum et Tweeledee sûrement… Allaient-ils lui raconter l'histoire des huîtres qui se firent manger par le morse car elles étaient trop curieuses ? Le romancier préférait éviter, cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé… Tout comme Alice au pays des merveilles entièrement…. Eiri dut approuver d'un simple signe de tête… Mais, il craignait néanmoins le pire et espérait que l'histoire serait courte, plus courte que celle du morse…

C'est l'histoire… Des fans trop curieuses

Les huîtres étaient changer en fans, intéressant, peut-être allait il enfin entendre quelque chose de censé dans ce monde de barges ? Le blond ouvrit une minuscule oreille, vut qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire…

Entre chien et loup, un blond manager d'un groupe de musique discutait avec le producteur effaré qui hésitait à utiliser la violence… Pour se débarasser de quelque chose de très embêtant…

Le blond manager était sûrement K… K numéro 1 racontait une phrase, et K numéro 2 enchaînait avec une autre, c'était simple à suivre vu qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même voix… Eiri avait également reconnu Sakano, le producteur de ce crétin de Shuichi… 

Les fans. C'est agressif, sa veux attraper les stars pour les embarquer chez eux… Le blond manager voulait y aller à la main forte, suivit par le pauvre producteur qui ne pouvait que tenter de calmer la colère du blond… 

Un peu comme d'habitude quoi… Même si Eiri ne trainaît pas dans N-G il connaissait à peu près le caractère du producteur et du manager du groupe de son amant, vu que celui-ci lui racontait parfois ce qu'il avait fait…

Mais ce fut trop tard, et le blond décida de tendre un piège à ses fans enragées baveuses devant leurs fantasmes qu'elles ne réaliseront jamais… 

Allait-il les manger, comme le morse pour les huîtres ? Tel était la question. Le blond aux yeux dorés se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là, mais sachant ce qui allait sûrement lui arrivé s'il bougeait, il ne bronchait pas, maudissant intérieurement ce rêve duquel il ne pouvais pas se réveiller…

Le manager alla voir ces fans qui bavaient quasiment pour une simple photo privée de leur star dans une douche torse nu et mouillé… Il leur parla longuement, leur expliquant qu'il voulait les conduire à l'appartement de deux stars bien connus qui vivaient ensembles… 

Cet appartement… Et si c'était celui de Shuichi et Eiri ? Continuait-il son escapade dans ses souvenirs… ? K allait il raconter l'histoire du jour où le blond était sortit de son appartement et avait déclaré devant tout le monde à la télé avec un grand sourire au lèvres que ce crétin de chanteur aux cheveux roses et lui étaient amants… ?

Mais c'était un faux appartement… Non… Le blond les menèrent bien loin, à New York… Et dans cet appartement où vivait anciennement l'une des stars qui était censé apparaître au pas de la porte de son soi-disant appartement… Il vivait précédemment donc avec son professeur…

Eiri écarquilla les yeux, sa ne faisait plus aucuns doutes, il était dans un rêve et pour éviter d'entendre la suite de cette histoire, peur que tout recommence, il se mit à courir pourchassé sûrement par les deux K… Ou plutôt les deux cas… Et il arriva devant une maison… Qui lui était bien familière


End file.
